


Stars

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony needs reassurance and Stephen is more then happy to give it to him.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000551) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



   Stephen stood out on the balcony of Tony’s beach side home, situated on the man’s own private piece of land. There was a steady breeze sliding up off the ocean’s waves, bringing with it the revitalizing scent of sea salt and fresh air. It was chilly, the temperature having dropped off sharply around nine PM, but Stephen couldn’t bring himself to go inside. No, he was captivated by the sight above him, head straining up to take in the sight of millions of stars twinkling down on a backdrop of deep endless black. It was breathtaking here, far enough from civilization to be nearly unaffected by the light pollution of the cities and leaving you to feel as though you could simply reach up and hold a piece of the universe in your hand.

   “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

   Stephen didn’t turn around at the sound of Tony’s voice, couldn’t tear his eyes from the dusting that was the Milky Way sliding across the darkness like the river Styx, though he did smile at the nervousness in the man’s voice, “it’s magnificent.”

   There was a quiet sigh behind him, and then strong, warm arms were wrapping around his stomach and Tony’s chin rested on his shoulder as his breath ghosted across the skin of his neck, “good,” he murmured. “I thought it would be nearly impossible to impress you.”

   Stephen grinned wider, dropping his hands to Tony’s on his stomach and leaning bodily back into the shorter man, “really? I’d think I’m rather easy to please.”

   A gentle kiss was pressed to Stephen’s neck and it was almost enough to tear his eyes from the show of life above him, almost, “It’s hard to compete with alternate dimensions. I imagine they have some of the most spectacular sights.”

   “They do,” Stephen answered, only to feel Tony’s arms tighten around him. “But they are also horrible.”

   “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

   “Don’t be,” Stephen squeezed one of the hands around him. Silence fell over them except for the steady crash of waves against the rocks at the far end of the beach and the gentler swoosh against the sand. It was overwhelming to realize Stephen had been among the stars on several occasions now, it was always so different up there compared to staring up from down on earth. “Tony, why are we here?”

   There was a quiet intake of breath, but Stephen could be patient. Tony had been trying to get them to take this vacation for months now, a difficult proposition when one was Ironman and the other the Sorcerer in charge of the New York Sanctum. As it was, they were both technically still on call, but only for real emergencies, they would be just a portal away. Still, Stephen had suspected from the start that there were other motivations here.

   “Its gonna sound stupid,” Tony groaned, burying his face in Stephen’s shoulder.

   “I’m pretty used to your brand of stupid by now Tony.”

   “Hey!”

   Stephen laughed lightly at his offended tone, “come on love, just tell me.”

   Tony’s hands shifted until they were holding Stephen’s firmly, another kiss to his neck, moving a bit higher until he was next to his ear, “I just wanted…I wanted to give you reminders,” he mumbled.

   “Reminders?”

   “You’ve been jetting off to dimensions more then usual,” his voice grew quieter, tender, nervous. “I wanted to make sure you had reasons to come back. I wanted…I want to give you everything I can so-”

   Stephen turned around abruptly, startling his lover. He stared up at him with wide brown eyes, sincere and vulnerable in a way Stephen had never seen before and it absolutely broke his heart to see the uncertainty there. They were both insecure more often then either would like, were infected with thoughts and reminders that they might not be enough, and they both struggled day in and day out to be good enough for each other and Stephen had the sudden horrid sense he might have failed.

   Stephen’s hands came up to grip either side of Tony’s face, staring into the only thing more beautiful then the cosmos above them, the warm swirling depths of love in the eyes of the man he loved, “Tony, I don’t need reminders. Anything I could see or experience in those dimensions are _nothing_ compared to this. _Nothing_ compared to home, compared to you.”

   Tony suddenly reached up to press a hard kiss to Stephen’s lips, who parted his own eagerly, reveled in the hands sliding into his hair and pulling him closer. He forgot about the stars and the moons and the planets, and the blackness. He forgot about the waves and the cold and the earth he stood on. He felt only the flicker of Tony’s tongue in his mouth, felt only the heat of his body pressed tightly to his, heard only his heavy breathing, smelled only the tang of sweat and metal that always seemed to cling to his skin.

   Tony pulled away with a soft sigh and Stephen peeled his eyes back to see Tony’s flushed face, dark eyes and soon enough they were both grinning, “I love you,” Tony murmured.

   Stephen kissed his again, lightly this time, “I love you too.”

   Tony pulled back further, and a gust of wind made Stephen shiver at the lost of contact and his lover smiled softly at him, took his trembling hand, “come on, you’re freezing. Let’s go warm you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've written since A Lazy Day, I'm sorry!


End file.
